bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
How-to tell if a bra fits
fits correctly, among other things, the center gore will touch one's ribcage, regardless of the bra style.[http://www.blogmagazine.org/2012/06/my-cups-runneth-over BLOG Magazine: "My Cups Runneth Over"]]] How to figure out if a bra fits can sometimes be complicated. What you will need *Bra in question *Large mirror Steps #Make sure that there is decent lighting. #Remove your shirt, but keep your bra on. If testing a new bra, it should be fastened on the end set of hooks (the loosest fit), so it can be tightened it as it stretches over time. If testing an old, stretched out bra, start on the loosest hooks, then tighten it if necessary. #"Scoop and swoop" your breast tissue fully into the cups of the bra, as breast tissue may have migrated into the armpit or the back from wearing ill-fitting bras. #Let yourself settle into the bra. Walk around. Do some jumping jacks. Lie down, sit up, make any and all actions while wearing the bra that you would need to make in a normal day. #Check that the band of the bra is not riding up in the back or falling down in the front.[http://www.broodsbigbras.com.au/g/1134078/guide-on-how-a-correct-size-bra-should-fit.html Broods Big Bras: Guide on how a correct size bra should fit] If either of those things are happening, or if your band fails the two finger test, the band is too loose. If you are experiencing pain from the tightness of the band, it may be too small. However, a too-small cup will also make the whole bra very tight and uncomfortable. In either of these cases, a different size may be necessary. #Adjust the straps to a point where they should sit firmly on your shoulders. There should be no indentation, but, at the same time, they need to be firm enough to not to fall down. If they fall off your shoulders, the cut of the bra may not be correct, or the band of the bra is too large. The straps would then be wide-set at your back, making them too wide for your shoulders. #Make sure the bra will not blister, chafe, or scratch you. A too-wide band, cheap materials, and ill-fitting underwire could cause this. #The underwire should rest on the "root" where your breasts are connected to your chest. The underwire should never rest on breast tissue or on air.[http://www.brastop.com/t/fitting-room Brastop: Fitting Room - Sizing Tips, Video and Advice] #The center gore should rest in-between your breasts. It should not sit on tissue, nor should it float. Troubleshooting If the cups are asymmetrical, there is a difference of breast size, and you size to the larger breast.[http://www.herroom.com/solve-bra-size-and-fit-problems,909,30.html Her Room: "Practical Solutions to Bra Fitting Problems"] If the back band is riding up, the center gore is sitting on your breasts, your breasts are overflowing, straps or underwire are painful, the band is too tight, you get underbust irritation, underwire pops out, or you have wrinkly cups, you're wearing the wrong size.[http://www.bravissimo.com/boob-school/ Bravissimo: Boob School] Also, remember that there a lots of different breast shapes, and not all bras work for all shapes. A bra should be comfortable and flattering. See also * Bra charity * Breast shape * How-to bra shop * How-to determine bra size#Troubleshooting References Category:Bra fit and size Category:How-to